


The one where everyone's dating (and fucking)

by Stark616



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Cocky Steve, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Smut, Mentions of virgin Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, flustered Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark616/pseuds/Stark616
Summary: Tony's pretty sure Clint is dating Phil, and Clint is pretty sure Tony is dating Steve.Or, Tony ends up making out with Steve and Phil freaks out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;O

“Practically?”

 

“Very. But he obviously doesn’t care.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

Tony shrugged. “I just know.”

 

“You know? Or you just assume you know?”

 

“I assume  _ and _ I know,” Tony says with a snort. “I’m a genius, Steve. I’m pretty sure I can tell whether or not two people are dating.”

 

“But Phil is an adult,” Steve sputters. “And, and Clint is a teen. Isn’t that illegal?”

 

“We all know Clint was held a couple of years, so they’re both  _ practically _ the same age. Sex? Now  _ that _ is a different story,” the billionaire explains as he tries his best  _ not _ to grin. A confused Steve Rogers is an adorable Steve Rogers. 

 

“So they  _ are  _ dating?”

 

“They were kissing and then I saw them holding hands in Phil’s office. Don’t tell me that doesn’t sound like dating.”

 

Steve bites his lip, obviously trying not to believe anything coming from the brunette’s mouth. “They  _ could _ just be very close-- we hold hands sometimes too, mostly because you ‘feel cold’.” The blonde smirks down at him. “And I know it’s not because you’re actually cold.” He crosses his arms over his chest and motions with his head to the pair still eating lunch together on the picnic bench. “So dating is only a possibility.”

 

Tony gawks at him, not knowing if he should flush in embarrassment or laugh. He grabs the edges of his jacket by the hem and pulls it closer to himself. Cocky Steve can be pretty annoying (and not to mention intimidating-- just look at his damn  _ arms _ !!). But if he wants to prove his point, he has to beat cocky Steve with all he’s got.

 

“Do really close friends also fuck? Cause I’m pretty sure the moaning and groaning coming from both of their rooms whenever they’re hanging out has nothing to do with them watching  _ Star Wars _ \--” Tony jabs the taller teen on the chest with the tip of his pinky. “--just like you said.”

 

Steve taps on the ground with his foot and rolls his eyes, the flush on his neck never leaving. “Remember that thing you told me? When two people have sex just because and  _ not _ because there’s any romantic feelings involved.”

 

“You mean fuck buddies?” Tony asks, his mouth going dry at how hard he was trying not to burst out cackling. He’d educated Steve in ‘sex ed’ a couple of months ago, but he hadn’t expected him to actually  _ remember _ anything he had told him. Steve  _ did _ blush through the whole entire lesson.

 

“Yeah, that,” Steve says. “They could be that.”

 

“Well it could be that,” Tony says, voice wavering. “But we all know that Phil would never actually commit to a relationship unless there’s actually romance in it. He isn’t a badass. At least not when it comes to sex.”

 

Steve gives him a look. “You’re just trying to prove a point here, aren't’ you?”

 

Tony can’t stop his grin this time. “ _ Possibly. _ ”

 

“Fine then,” Steve groans. “I believe you. Can we go eat lunch now too? I’m starving.”

 

“Starving? What happened to your super soldier stamina?” Tony teases as he wraps his gauntlet arm around the blonde’s more muscled (and way hotter) one. 

 

“You destroyed it,” Steve pans. The blank stare he gives him makes Tony giggle. 

 

“Glad to here.”

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t betted money on them yet,” Steve says slowly. “I expected you to do something dramatic.”

 

Tony scoffs, letting go of the blonde’s arm to scowl. “Me?  _ Dramatic _ . Oh,  _ please _ . I didn’t make any bets because I knew that you--  _ overprotective soldier _ \-- would give me a two hour lecture about what it means to make a bet and why you ‘shouldn't’ do it’. Last time you gave me a lesson like that I almost regretted drinking all that coffee since it didn’t even let me fall  _ asleep _ while you were talking.”

 

“Tsk, I was giving you a life lesson,” Steve sighs. “But hey, you think they’re boring? I don’t care, you still need to be punished.”

 

“Punishment doesn’t always mean lessons,” Tony says waggling his eyebrows. “There are more  _ interesting ways _ , if you know what I mean.”

 

“Tony, there is no way in hell that I’m going to spank you. We’ve talked about thi-”

 

“That’s not what I meant!” Tony screeches, face burning, as he waves his hand quickly to keep Steve from saying anything else. “Just please shut up before anyone hears you, I’m trying to be a good person here!”

 

Steve laughs at that. “Of course you are, Tony. And I’m only going to shut up because your face is as red as Natasah’s hair.”

 

“That’s your fault,” Tony mumbles. And yeah, maybe it isn’t Steve’s fault but he needs someone other than himself to blame. He hates it when he gets all red, especially when Steve takes advantage of his state and makes him turn even  _ more _ red. “You and your stupid mouth and looks and body and,  _ fuck _ , I should really stop talking shouldn’t I?”

 

“Yes, yes you should,” Steve says with a breathy laugh. He moves his hand back to it’s original place on the billionaires hip, pressing his fingers in a little to prove he was actually there (something that Tony has a hard time believing-- since no one ever really wants to be around him, other than Janet of course).

 

“Well, lunch is going to be over soon so, why don’t we head to my place? Jarvis knows every restaurant in town, we could order take out,” Tony offers. 

 

Steve smiles. “That sounds great. Just make sure there isn’t any squid in the food.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You hate squid and also hate me because I tricked you into eating it,” Tony rolls his eyes. “But in my defense, I didn’t actually know there was squid in it until I smelled it.”

 

“And I didn’t know you were a virgin until-”

“Language!” Tony hollers as he pushes the taller teen to the ground with an even louder scream. “You can't just say things like that, they’re personal you idiot!!”

 

“Says the one who somehow managed to put the toaster in the microwave,” Steve grins as he rolls them over so that he’s on top instead of Tony. “You almost killed the whole entire school.”

 

“I was half asleep!” Tony whines. He honestly thought the toaster was bread-- he’s not sure  _ why _ , but when you’re as sleep-deprived as him it makes total sense.

 

“But you’re a  _ genius _ , remember?” Steve says with a shit-eating grin as he grabs Tony’s chin with one hand and brings their faces close. “Or do you take what you said back?”

 

“I-.” Tony stampers and tries his hardest not to give in. The dark pools of blue in Steve’s eyes seem to be pulling him in. “I don’t take it back.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Steve says with a shrug and presses their lips together so hard Tony has to hang onto Steve’s shoulders so that he doesn't bang his head against the floor.

  
  
  


 

 

 

Meanwhile. . .

 

“They’re totally fucking.”

 

“ _ Clint _ !”

 

“I mean, just  _ look  _ at them!” Clint says, trailing off in disgust as the pair under the tree practically humps each other. “They’re making out in front of the whole school!”

 

Phil nods despite himself and takes out his phone. “Actually, I think they’re, uh--  _ god almighty _ \--turn it off!!”

 

“This isn’t a tv show!!” Clint shrieks as he covers his eyes. “You’re the one who works here! Make it stop!”

 

“I can’t!” 

 

“I can hear it,  _ fuck _ , I can  _ hear _ it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have the rest of my works updated soon, but in the mean time, I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and requests (as well as feedback) are love.
> 
> \---Anderson ;O


End file.
